Lutina
Lutina is a young Arcadian woman and is a soldier in an elite Arcadian unit. She is stealthy and graceful in battle, being skilled in the martial arts. She appears highly emotionless yet has strong feelings for her cause. Like most Arcadians, she has a dislike of the Nortis after their recent conflicts but joins with Evann to fight the Elemental Disorder. Background Little is known of Lutina's past other than that she was raised from a young age to be an effective and deadly assassin for her people. This is reflected in her ruthless nature and her fighting style. At first, when Evann tries to get her to open up to the party more (even to her fellow Arcadians Jaid and Titto), she is often reluctant and unwilling to do so, claiming a soldier has no reason to do such things. Over time, she gradually does show more of her non-soldier side, though her history of being trained to fight does not make a very good topic of conversation, stating "All I have are war stories" to Evann. During the extra epilogue portion of the game, she continues to open up and smile more often too. During the final scenes in the epilogue, she wants to become someone Evann can look at more, blushing all the while (implying she has developed feelings for him). Battle Lutina is the last member to join the party and is essentially Evann's counterpart (each of the other characters are a counterpart of another based on their abilities and Egg/Book setup). She is fast and agile, making her skilled at evading enemy attacks with little to no effort. Like Evann, she can equip three Mana Eggs and three Skill Books, reflecting an all-round build and adaptability to any setup. Her magic ability is above average as is her strength, so she has no trouble filling a specific role in the party. Lutina is unique in that her Combo and Critical attacks are largely different from each other. Her Combo is much like many of the other characters' own, two quick strikes at close range, but her Critical involves her tossing her dagger during a flip from a medium distance away. This makes Lutina very effective at cancelling enemy moves and spells easily. Her special moves consist of a multi-hit cancel (the famous Dragon Rise), a multi-hit proximity move (the deadliest and most effective proximity move in the game), a fan-shaped move that causes the Stop status ailment to several targets, another fan-shaped move that causes a good amount of damage and a more powerful version of Dragon Rise. Due to this, Lutina is very good at handling mobs, especially when geared for evasion and species-specific skills. She is all about inflicting multiple strikes to stagger and destroy her targets, so setting her up with Asura Spirit would be deadly in her hands. Moves Dragon Rise - Lutina dashes quickly to her enemy and performs three slashes followed by a final finishing slash, leaping away safely. Cancel effect Shockwave Slash - Lutina gives warning as she slashes the air around her with her dagger three times in a circular motion, hitting any enemies in proximity with the turbulence she causes. Spider Net - Lutina focuses power into the tip of her dagger and sends out a fan-shaped web of energy, inflicting the stop status ailment on multiple enemies. Stop effect Meteor Slash - Lutina forms a ring of energy daggers around her which she then collects into her hand and hurls forward in a fan-shaped sweep to strike multiple targets. Dragon Mirage - Lutina focuses and creates two duplicates of herself, who are positioned around a target to form a triangle. On her command, she and her replicas then charge at the enemy and do a collective Dragon Rise on the helpless recipient. Trivia Lutina's English voice is provided by Lisa Loeb, a famous singer-songwriter and actress. Like Dean Cain's role as Evann, this is the first and only time she has voiced an anime character in a JRPG. Category:Grandia Xtreme Player Characters Category:Grandia Xtreme Characters